In the field of spray guns for water cleaner apparatus, the activating mechanism of intercept valves associated to the guns generally comprises a control lever hinged to the handle grip of the gun and destined to open the intercept valve. If the intercept valve is located in proximity of the front portion of the handle grip, the lever is generally rotatably hinged at a pivot, which is also situated close to the front portion of the handle grip.
The front lever hinge is advantageous from an ergonomic point of view since it is easier for the human hand to squeeze a lever diverging from a grip at a front part of the hand, i.e. starting from the position of the index finger, rather like when using a brake lever on a bicycle.
As it has been seen to be advantageous to locate the intercept valve, in particular a valve having a ball obturator, close to a posterior portion of the spray gun, the prior art has placed the control lever, in these cases, in the same posterior part of the handle grip.
The above technical solution, it is stressed, is the best possible position for the intercept valve which, among other things, not only enables a posterior location of the fluid supply tube, but also enables use of non-stainless steel internal conduits, since the rust forming in the conduits, being downstream of the valve, could not come into contact with the valve itself.
However, the above technical solution has the drawback of being poorly ergonomic as it is uncomfortable to squeeze a lever which diverges from the back end of the handle grip.
For the above reason the technical solution of using a control lever hinged to the back part of the grip has up to now seldom been proposed.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide an activating mechanism for an intercept valve which overcomes the mentioned drawbacks.
An important aim of the present invention is to provide an activating mechanism for an intercept valve which preserves the high performance and good ergonomic characteristics of mechanisms having the control lever hinged to the front part of the grip of a spray gun, even where the intercept valve is located in a best position therefor, i.e. in the posterior portion of the handle grip.
A further important aim of the invention is to provide an activating mechanism having a simple structure and being reasonably economical to produce.
A further aim is to provide a highly-reliable activating mechanism having good resistance characteristics with regard to the stress it is placed under. The technical aims are achieved by an activating which is characterised in that it comprises one or more of the technical solutions described in the accompanying claims.